Beautiful, Dangerous Stranger
by Ghiralee15
Summary: Based off of Stranger In The Night by HylianShadow86. Link is a girl, so it's not Yaoi. Lino has wet dreams about Dark, so he comes to help Lino live her dreams.
1. Chapter 1

I felt hands trailing over my entire body, warm and determined. Whomever was behind me was breathing so softly, that it tickled my skin with hot and cool essences. The teasing hands moved to my pelvis area. I winced as the heated digits made contact with my slit. One of the fingers managed to slip inside, that had me moaning openly. I closed my eyes tightly as the fingers moved and wiggled around inside, writhing around in bliss as I kicked and screamed. I opened my eyes and saw the…ceiling? My heart was like a hummingbird's wings, frantic. I'm sick of this reoccurring dream! Especially how I feel after it…Sweat matted my shirt to my skin, along with my long, blond hair to my face. I felt dirty, used. I tore off my ruined shirt and walked to my bureau to get a clean shirt. I was about to walk to the bathroom to wash and change, and that's when I saw that my window was open. "I don't remember leaving that open…" I walked back to the window to close it, but it seemed that there was some sort of figure melding to the wall… Crap, not this dude again. Double crap, my sword's on the other side of the room. I stepped back and fell on my backside, I tripped on my ruined shirt. Triple crap! It heard me fall and it's eyes opened, black and red eyes were focused on me. It walked forward. My breath was taken right out of my lungs but I managed to say only one word. "Dark…"

"Hello, hero. Miss me?" I decided to go along with it, just to humor him.

"Uh, y-yeah…" My back hit the wall I was backing up to. Triple crap!

"Glad to hear it. I know you've been dreaming about me." He kneeled down next to me, taking my hands delicately, giving them a soft squeeze. How would he know that? "Every night I hear you panting and moaning my name." Those skilled hands, that soft breathing, it couldn't have been Dark!

"How do you know all this stuff about me? How do you know I do that?" I inquired, grabbing a fist full of his dark colored shirt.

"You leave your window open at night." He snapped, swatting at my wrist.

"Dark, I think you should leave. Now." I whispered softly, to the point where it was hardly audible.

"Not until I've done what I came here to do." He stood and dragged me up with him. I could feel tears well in my eyes, bitter and salty. What was he gonna do? Was he gonna hurt me? Or even kill me? Quadruple crap! Surprisingly, he did nothing to harm me. His supple lips brushed against mine in a teasing way, his sharp fangs delving into my skin, his natural body heat rolling off onto me in waves, as if it were radiation. My hormone levels were rising, soaring. The passion of the moment made me forget all about my nerves. Oh, wait, **QUINTUPLE** CRAP! I forgot all about my nerves! I immediately pushed him off me, trying to catch my breath. My lungs hurt, shriveled, greedy for oxygen. I leaned against the wall, trying to prop myself on something so I don't fall, again. "What was that about?" He grabbed my vacant wrists, rendering me immobile. "I'm not leaving until I've done what I wanted to do with you." He insisted. I struggled against him, causing the collective body heat between us to rise, adding more of a mental restriction to me.

Finally, I gave in to Dark, sadly. "Fine, do what you will…" I hung my head in defeat, feeling even more tears well in my eyes, burning my throat as I came close to crying than I could perceive.

"Look me in the eye." Dark commanded. I paid him no mind until he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. His hand moved to the back of my head, pulling my head towards his, our lips crashing together. I wiggled my captive hand around, trying to break his grip. It wasn't long until he granted my request, I trailed my hands through his pale hair, over his dark tinted clothes. His hands trailed along my body, softly tickling my flesh, making me moan and whimper.

"Dark…" I moaned through slight pants. "I need you…" Once I said those words, his hands moved to my waist. He stepped back and dragged me until I fell on top of him. I giggled, gaining a slight chuckle from Dark. He placed his hands on my hips, stroking them, his thumb delving into my skin. His hands moved to the waist of my pants. He pulled my pants off me gracefully. His heated palms explored my rounded ass, gripping, groping, wanting. He moved his leg, a silent gesture to get up. Sliding off the bed, he lifted his long, pale bangs out of his face and eyes. He motioned for me to sit at the edge of the bed. Excited, naive, I did as requested. He kneeled between my legs, licking his lips.

"Lean back." He commanded, softly. And still, doing everything he says, I leaned back. He spread my legs wide and I felt an intense wave of pleasure crash over me. His long, playful tongue twisted and turned in all the right ways.

"Oh, Dark!" I virtually yelled. I rewarded him by kneading at the back of his neck. He pushed his tongue father into me, against something that had me arching off the bed and tugging my hair in complete bliss. I hooked my vacant feet around his neck, bringing him deeper inside of me. I openly moaned until I felt my juices release into his mouth. He pulled off of me with an audible pop.

"Delicious…" He commented wiping away my overflow of juices that made it's way onto his neck. "Now, you have to do some work." He took my hand and pulled me close. I knew what he wanted me to do. I messed with the hem of his shirt, pulling it up slowly, showing his dark, supple skin. Our eyes kept locked while I softly rubbed my hand over the growing lump in his pants. He let soft growls boil at the back of his throat, begging to be let free. I finally pulled down his zipper, and pushed him towards the bed, forcing him to sit. I stood over him, a small amount of my cleavage showing, just enough to tease him. He chuckled deeply at my ostentation. With a small movement, I undid the button of his pants. I kneeled, pulling his long, erect, member from the confines of his pants. "Enjoy the show." I whispered, before opening my mouth and devouring him. He moaned, forcing my head further onto him. I choked at first, but my throat adjusted to it after a while. I bobbed my head, sending him into intense pleasure. After more time passed, he shot his seed down my throat, making me choke and fight for my breath. I grabbed the hand on my neck keeping me on his length. I felt tears well in my eyes. "Oh, crap! I'm sorry!" He apologized, sensing my discomfort. He allowed my to catch my breath as he pulled me close to him.

"No, it's fine." I coughed, stroking my abused throat. After I recovered, I planted kisses along his jaw and neck, tasting his sweet skin, inhaling his sweet, masculine smell. "How about we go for round two?" He smirked, showing his perfectly white fangs. I nodded looking deeply into his eyes. "Meet me in the shower." He stood and walked out of the room, to where the bathroom was. He lifted his shirt to the point where I could see his back. I shuddered, biting my lip in lust. I sighed, feeling suddenly cold without him in the same room as me. I tailed him to the bathroom. The water was already running when I stepped inside. The steam of the heated water enveloped me in a calm sensation. I stripped myself of my shirt and threw it carelessly into the air, hoping that it would land somewhere safe.

Two arms wrapped around me, feeling my exposed chest. I could feel his course palms on my sensitive nipples. I continuously, openly, moaned. He kissed my neck in attempts to quiet my loudening moans. He led my into the heated shower. I winced at the temperature of the water wondering if my skin would be red after this. He pushed me against the wall, his natural body heat rolling off onto me, making my head swim. He pressed his lips to mine, kissing me passionately. He licked beads of water of my lips as he took multiple gulps of air. I took hold of his penis and stroked it gingerly, making him growl in the back of his throat. He lifted one of my legs around his waist. His tip came in contact with my slit. At my nod, he pushed himself into me. I slammed my arms on the wall behind me.

"Dark! Holy- AHH!" he rolled his hips, thrusting fast and hard. I couldn't keep my moans at a minimum at this point. I placed my hands on his strong, powerful hips, bringing him close to me. His hands moved to my neck, linking our foreheads, allowing us to lock our lips. I couldn't contain myself. With the current situation, I couldn't pass this opportunity. I was so thirsty and he was a cool, crisp, refreshing fountain of water. I couldn't wait to devour his lips. "Dark... H-harder..." I whimpered, taking a breath of air. He complied to my request and I was repeatedly slammed against the wall, feeling tears of joy well in my eyes. The tears trickled down my cheeks along with the heated water. I closed my eyes, unable to keep my eyes from uncontrollably blinking. One of his hands moved to my thigh and gripped it tightly. My body went limp and I continuously slammed my back against the wall. A warm pressure welled in the pit of my stomach, I was getting closer and closer to my climax. I then started to grind into him, making both of our pleasure escalate. He moved both of his hands next to my head, putting all of his weight onto the wall as he pounded into me.

"Cum for me, babe... Scream my name..." He growled through his teeth. I moaned, just at the way he said that. I felt the head of his length crash into my pleasure center. I screamed, feeling my juices splash onto both of our stomachs. He slammed into me harder and harder, milking my orgasm until he was spent. His seed overflowed and shot inside me like powerful jets. We were both drained and sleepy. "Go to the bed. I'll meet you there." He kissed me on my lips before I headed back to the room. He smacked my butt as I stepped out, making me smile. I had a light limp in my step.

I had put on a fresh shirt, clean panties and laid in the bed waiting for Dark to join me. I messed with the pillows for the time being.

Dark came into the room, stretching. He crawled into the bed next to me, snaking his arm around me. "Dark?" I asked softly. He hummed a silent 'yes'. "I love you, so much.." My eyelids drifted to a close.

"I love you, too." That made a small smile draw onto my face.

The Next Day…

I woke up to a scarlet sunrise that peeked through the curtains on the window. I rose from where I was previously laying and found a note on the pillow that I remembered that Dark was sleeping on. I continuously searched and called for my new lover. I searched my entire house and couldn't find him. I then returned to my room, where I finally read the note on the bed.

Dearest Lover,

I cannot dwell in sunlight like you, but know that I will be watching over you until dawn and dusk, when the sun sets and rises. If you wish to never see me again, lock your window at night and I will not bother you anymore. Keep it open, and I will be glad to spend my free hours with you. And I understand if you want nothing more to do with me. Just know if that is how you feel, I will love and watch you from a distance.

-Dark

I looked toward the window, already contemplating whether I should leave it open or lock it. Open, I will see my lover again, lock, I may never smile again… Open? Close? Open? Choose already! When I came upon the window I shut and locked it. I couldn't, could never for that matter, stand that.. that… I felt a sort of guilt rise in my stomach. It rose and rose until I felt as if I wanted to vomit my own aching heart. I turned back to the window and unlocked it, throwing it open. I stared out of the window for a while until a small wind blew my hair. "Dark…" I softly whispered hoping that wherever he was he could hear me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know, I said it was done. Guilty as charged. I was thinking, however, I left too many loose ends untied, like what will happen next, will Dark come back, all of that stuff. So technically, BDS will be, in fact, a two-shot. Enjoy Beautiful, Dangerous Stranger - Chapter 2.  
>Everything was in place. The window was open, the sun was setting, and I was ready for Dark. Since the last time he visited, I haven't been the same. It's been too long and I needed a fix. I stood in the mirror of the bathroom, fixing my blond hair and promiscuous clothing. It was just a small black jacket with white panties with black ruffles on the front. I know he will like this. I heard a thud in the other room. He's here. I walked out of the bathroom and into my bedroom, seeing him leaning against the window pane, smirking mischievously at me as I strode teasingly and slowly.<p>

"Hello, Dark." I started, as lustfully as I could. His smirk turned into a full smile as he walked towards me to close the gap between us.

"Hello, Hero. Did you miss me?" He kissed my neck as he said the words, making moans boil at the back of my throat. I closed my eyes and whispered.

"Yes…" as he trailed his hands over my body. I placed my hands on his muscular shoulders, softly gripping them. He fell to his knees as his hand reached for the zipper to my jacket. My eyes opened when he pulled it down and tore the article off of my arms. He kissed my stomach and breasts, his tongue flicking over my nipples. I could feel heat washing over me and my panties getting wet. He was good and he knew it. I moved my hands from his shoulders to the top of his head, enjoying the sweet sensation of him licking my abdomen. His hands wandered my backside, from my bra, the small of my back, and my ass. He stood and guided me to the bed, laying me down on my back. He took off his shirt as I assisted him with his pants. He lifted my legs and slid my panties off, which he noted were wet. He licked one of his fingers and circled it around my clitoris. I arched my back slightly at the sensation, feeling blood rush to my face. He smiled at me and slipped his finger inside me. I winced, getting used to the pattern he was now forming. He thrusted his hand and at the same time was moving the invasive finger in waves. Another added, going one beat behind the first. I felt my heart pounding in my chest rapidly. I let out small moans and whimpers at the feeling. I leaked onto his hand, only giving him lube for his now erect penis. He withdrew his hand and rubbed it over himself. I spread my legs wide enough for his hips.

"Ready?" He asked, already aligned. I gave a small nod and he pushed himself deep into me. I whimpered at the length brushing against the cluster of nerves that leave me arching off the bed. He withdrew his hips slowly and pushed back in, seeking for the nerve. When he found it, I gripped the bed covers trying to keep myself contained. My lip somehow found itself under my teeth as he continuously slammed into the nerve. I looked at him in the eye, letting go of the covers. He moved slightly faster, making more moans fall from my mouth. He gripped my thigh.

"Remember that?" He rasped, referencing to the shower. My body went limp as it did then. I felt that warm feeling in the pit of my stomach again. I was getting close. He went just a little bit faster and shot his seed inside me, bringing me closer to my climax. His jism felt like a river flowing inside me as I let out a small shriek, indicating that I was erupting. My cum fountained onto our bare skin as Dark continued pounding into me, making me scream louder and louder with each thrust of his powerful hips. He came to a stop and wrapped his arms around me.

"Let's try something new." He said picking me up and standing. I wrapped my legs around his waist, still feeling his member inside of me. He jerked me up and down on his length. I screamed at the sensation, my walls already tight against his thickness. With each jerk, I came closer and closer to crying. I rested my head on his chest, moaning and panting as his strong arms lifted and lowered me.

"I want you to cum all over me.." he whispered softly into my ear. He picked up the pace and started almost dropping me onto his length. I felt tears flowing down my cheeks the faster he went. I finally came and released my pent-up juices onto his abdomen. He kissed my hair and inhaled my scent as he let me down onto the floor. My legs were shaking and my body shivering. I sat down on the bed, unable to stand due to the previous activity. He crawled onto the bed behind me and pulled me to him. He lifted my legs so my knees were elevated. "Guide my hands." He whispered, putting his hands over my breasts. I placed my palms on his hands and controlled them. I moved his hand so that his palm was on my clitoris. I teased myself by rubbing his course hand over my sensitive clit. "You like that?" He asked, continuing the pattern I set for him. I hummed in pleasure as he continued. He picked up the pace and gnawed at my earlobe. I moaned louder at the way he was teasing me. I felt one of his fingers wander and slip inside me. Another joined and more moans slipped from my lips. He jerked his hand around. It felt like a hot iron was there instead of his hand, but it felt so good. I spread my legs farther, tightening my entrance and enhancing the feeling of the slowly subsiding pain. I was so close and he felt my walls tightening around his hand. He gave a couple more powerful jerks and my juices released, as if a dam had opened in my lower regions. The entire area that I was sitting was completely soaked. He withdrew his hand and licked it clean of my cum. Dark crawled from behind me and allowed me to fall into the pillows. He leaned over me, his hands on my hips. He took my leg and threw it over his shoulder. Without any warning, he pushed his hips foreward, and built a pace. I grabbed the bedsheets and moaned, overwhelmed with both intense pain and pleasure. I felt more tears form in the corners of my eyes. More of my cum leaked onto the bed. Dark raised a hand and hit my leg, adding to the pain I was already feeling. My liquids fountained onto Dark's chest and stomach. He withdrew himself and let my leg fall to the bed. I was breathing heavily and my body was twitching. I still felt him inside me, as if he was still fucking me, but he was laying next to me, his body sheened and glistening with sweat. He placed his hand on my breast and fondled it. The hand soon moved to my still leaking clit. Once his hand was halfway wet, he put it to his mouth. I placed my hand on his length. He moaned at my palm on his tip. I decided to repay the kindness that he showed me. I sat up and sat on his laying body. I slid down his length, his cock head brushing against the sweet spot inside, making some of my liquids pour onto his stomach and down his length. I moaned as I released his length from my depths and aligned his tip with my sphincter. I sighed before i dropped myself on his penis. He gripped my hips, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. I grinded into him, making him wince and groan. I bounced on his cock, moans escaping from both of our lips. He moved my hips adding more pleasure to both of us. "Mm, th-thank you.." I moaned,pushing my blond hair out of my eyes. His length twitched inside me and his seed shot inside me like powerful jets. I milked his orgasm until every drop of his jism was spilled. I laid down beside him again, out of breath.

"I want you to cum on me again.." he rolled over on me, his jaw tense and his breathing heavy. He threw my leg over his shoulder again and aligned his tip with my entrance. He pushed his hips foreward, again without any warning and built a painfully fast pace. I was being pushed and pulled on the bed, his member deep inside me. I put my cheek to the mattress and closed my eyes. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. "I want to be the only thing on your mind when you cum.." he rasped, grabbing my thigh, his nails almost digging into my skin. Tears streamed down my face as he pounded into me. I shrieked, every ounce of my liquids fountaining onto our bodies. Dark withdrew himself as my body was left twitching. My cum sprayed on his chest even after he withdrew. He smiled and licked my stomach and chest clean. My body was uncontrolably spasming and shivering and I couldn't help but move my legs. Dark looked at me with a content smile. I kept shivering, but I smiled at him. He leaned in for a kiss, his hand on my ribs. I sat up, our lips still locked. He trailed his hands over my arms and to my legs. I broke the kiss for some air, but he claimed my lips the next second.

"Dark.." I whimpered, placing my hand on his chest, pushing him away slightly. He broke the kiss, his eyes apologetic.

"Sorry. I just love you.." he kissed my neck.

"I love you, too, Dark.." I moaned. … The next morning came around and, just as last time, Dark left a note on the pillow. "Dearest Lover, Again, I'm sorry I can't see you in daylight, but just know that I'm always a part of your life. I love you so much, and I'll be back again tonight. -Dark" I crawled out of my bed and the second my feet hit the ground, I lost my balance. I brushed it off and went about my day.


End file.
